The present invention relates to an apparatus to control the air flow in an automobile, and in particular to an apparatus to forcibly blow air upward through a seat from a box provided beneath the seat toward a passenger on the seat, or forcibly send the hot air from a heater or the cold air from a cooler provided in front of the seat rearwardly through the box so as to warm or cool the legs or lower parts of passengers on the rear seat.
A passenger, especially the driver, in a front seat of an automobile is apt to sweat around the surface of the seat especially during the summer season even if the windows are opened or the cooler is used. Thus the seat can quickly become sticky and uncomfortable.
Also, a conventional heater means or cooler means for an automobile has a defect in that the hot air from the heater or the cold air from the cooler warms or cools only the top of the passengers on the rear seat because the gap between the seat and the floor is usually so small that the hot air from the heater or the cold air from the cooler cannot pass through the gap to warm or cool the legs and lower parts of the passengers.
Despite efforts to make the passengers in an automobile as comfortable as possible, the prior art has failed to provide any means which can fully overcome the above problems.